


The Mother's Day Gift

by Sniffing



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic family fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Mother's Day, luke and han are married and rey is their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniffing/pseuds/Sniffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has something for her parents on Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mother's Day Gift

                Luke heard a school bus rumble to a stop outside the house. It hissed as the driver pulled its breaks, and he soon saw Rey hop out of the door of the vehicle from the picture windows in the living room. She skipped down their driveway—the weight of her backpack not appearing to hinder her at all—and Luke met her outside on the front porch.

                “So, how was your day?” Luke asked, helping his daughter with her backpack and guiding her inside. Rey was in the sixth grade.

                “Good,” she answered distractedly. Luke sighed; all he ever got as a response was _good_. He missed the days of elementary school, when Rey would come home with exciting new tales about playing pretend at recess, or funny things a kid did in class, or even interesting things she learned about from her teacher.

                Story or none, Luke decided, she’d still want her after school snack. He pulled a bag of grapes from the fridge and set a stem of the fruits on a plate, and poured a dozen or so wheat crackers alongside it, grabbed her a juice box and set it on the bar. She enthusiastically climbed onto the stool and started wolfing it down.

                “Not so fast, Rey, you’re gonna get a stomachache,” Luke cautioned.

                However, she continued to eat like a little savage, except this time she was giggling with her mouth full. The odd behavior made Luke raise an eyebrow.

                As soon as she swallowed, she began speaking, “Could you get dad from the garage? I have something for you guys!”

                Despite being clueless as to what was going on, Luke complied and opened the door to the attached garage, where Han was tinkering away on his beloved car. He even had a name for his car—the Millennium Falcon. Luke didn’t necessarily understand his obsession with it, as it was kind of a junker, but he didn’t question it.

                “Hey, Han, could you come in for a sec? Rey says she’s got something for us,” Luke yelled over the blare of the radio (Han was a nineties grunge junkie—it was all he listened to).

                “Yeah, yeah, alright,” Han replied. He picked up his phone and paused the song that was playing and followed Luke inside.

                The two husbands stood before their daughter, waiting rather impatiently for what she had to show them.

                “We made something in class today, for mother’s day, y’know,” Rey explained, tearing through her backpack, “and obviously, I don’t have a mom, but I made this for you anyways.”

                She pulled out a crudely made card and handed it to Luke. It was made of grey construction paper, with a giant, lopsided heart drawn in red-violet crayon on the cover. He opened it up, and inside, small pictures of butterflies and hearts of different shades of reds and purples were drawn. He read her writing aloud.

                “Dear dad and daddy, I had to make this card because it was a participation grade. At least it’s not bookwork. I know I don’t have a mom but that doesn’t bother me at all! I love you both! Love, Rey.”

                He held the card up to his heart and sighed, “We love you so much, Rey!”

                Han immediately embraced her in a giant hug and Luke soon followed. When she pulled away, he set the card on the windowsill over the sink (not without having it flop over a few times) and gave Han a quick peck on the lips. He was so proud of his daughter. Surely she got some trouble from other kids at school for having two dads, but it never bothered her in the least. She was growing up to be such a strong, independent young lady, and Luke couldn’t help but feel very pleased with himself in the way that Han and he raised her.

                They were, by no means, a perfect family, let alone traditional. Sometimes, they were treated unfairly because of this. However, it never stopped any of them. If anything, Luke had concluded that they had been awarded with more integrity. And to him, that was more rewarding than anything else he could imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea from remembering something my ex said on Mother's Day back in 8th grade, and I knew I just needed to write something before mother's day came back around. This wasn't beta'd so sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. Originally written on 5/1/16


End file.
